Naruto: The Rebirth
by kageryuruler
Summary: Kyuubi sends Naruto back in time, but makes a mistake. Naruto grows up to the most powerful shinobi on the planet. thinking about having naruto and bleach crossover.
1. Back in time

**NARUTO: REBIRTH**

A/N: Couldn't really think of anything for the other story. Enjoy the story. Also pairings haven't been decided yet. No guy with guy or girl with girl.

"**Kyuubi" **talking

'_Thoughts'_

**Chapter 1: Return to the past**

Naruto Kazama was tied down with rope with ripped cloths. He was going to be executed for attacking the future Hokage. After the downfall of the sound village and the death of Orochimaru, Sasuke turned back to Konoha. Sasuke told the council that due to the curse seal he couldn't think straight and that led him to leave the village. The council believed him. Sasuke also asked for the seat as Rokudaime. The council ordered the death of Naruto on the grounds of attacking the future Hokage.

Naruto Kazama the last of the Kazama clan was going to be killed by fire jutsu.

Kakashi Hatake was going through the seals of the Gokakyu no Jutsu.

When the fireball was closing in on Naruto red chakra exploded around him, protecting him from the fireball.

"**Foolish mortals you think I will let you harm my vessel. I'm sick of watching you people abuse him for the crimes he never committed. I had enough of this Demon art: times travel no jutsu" **Said Kyuubi.

There was a flash of bright red light. Naruto was gone.

Naruto woke up with a splitting headache. He talked to Kyuubi before Kyuubi took control over Naruto's body.

Naruto looked at his body his body was his two year old form. Naruto was shocked to say the least. He went to Kyuubi's cage.

"You stupid fox what hell did you do?" yelled Naruto.

"**What are you talking about you idiot?" **said Kyuubi.

Kyuubi then looked at Naruto. Kyuubi's eyes widen in shock.

"**Ha ha ha ha ha looks like I made a mistake in my speedy sealing. I sent you back when you were five. I almost forgot that you were a midget when you were five" **said Kyuubi

"This isn't funny you stupid fur ball" said Kyuubi.

"**This could be a blessing in disguise" **said Kyuubi

"What are you talking about" said Naruto who was annoyed.

"**Well for one you know what's going to happen in the future two you can get stronger than before third you can make the future a better one than the one you came from" **said Kyuubi.

"I guess your right I could use this to make me stronger and stop a lot of things happening in the future" said Naruto.

"**Good also I don't want a weak vessel you just stain my name" **said Kyuubi.

This is it for the first chapter tells me how this is.

Should Haku and Zabuza

Pairings:

Naruto and Hinata

Naruto and Ino

Naruto and Sakura

Naruto and Kurenai

Naruto and Shizune

Naruto and Haku

Naruto and Harem


	2. Past explained

A/N: So far the most wanted pairings are Naruto and Harem. Next want is with Naruto and Ino. As for the others no on has voted.

'_Thoughts'_

"**Kyuubi talking"**

"Talking"

**Chapter 2: Training begins**

Naruto walked to the Hokage tower which was in the center of the village. He walked down the path while receiving angry and disgust glares. When he neared the tower he walked in and asked the anbu that was guarding the door "can I see the hokage?" The anbu looked down to see Naruto and replied "go away you demon the hokage doesn't have time to waste on you." "Nonsense I have time for any villager" said a voice above them. The anbu and Naruto looked up to see the hokage "hokage-sama" said the anbu.

"Come in Naruto I'll be with you in a moment" said the hokage.

Naruto walked inside and the anbu closed the door, but before the door closed he heard one on the anbu mutter "the old man must be going senile to let that demon into his office."

"So Naruto what can I help you with today" asked the hokage.

"Well, I want to train to get stronger, but almost everyone hates me because of the Kyuubi" replied Naruto.

The third was shocked because two reasons, one Naruto was using with language kid his age shouldn't be able to use and second Naruto knew about Kyuubi.

"What are you talking about Naruto the Kyuubi was killed five years ago" said the hokage hoping Naruto was going to fall for it.

"Come on old man I'm not that stupid, I talked to the stupid fur ball" said Naruto while looking some A rank fire jutsu.

"So you know why you are hated by most of the population of the village, also what do you mean you talked with Kyuubi?" asked the third hokage.

"It's the stupid fur balls fault that I was sent back in time" replied the hokage.

"What do you mean Kyuubi sent you back in time" asked a curious hokage.

Naruto walked towards the window and said "Were to start…. Well I'm from the future I'm actually eighteen and was going to be killed because I attacked the future hokage. It was Sasuke Uchiha because after the war with Sound and Leaf he returned to the village. He requested that he would have the seat of Rokudaime hokage. Naturally the council favored him for being the last Uchiha approved instantly. They also had me killed for attacking him in the Valley of the End. Kyuubi then had a chat with me saying he had a way out of this. She told me that she could send me back in time to my Genin years, but she made a mistake she sent me back to when I was five years old"

"How do I know you're telling me the truth Naruto? You could be the Kyuubi just trying to get out of the seal" said a serious hokage.

"Kyuubi thought of that so she taught me a technique that would allow her to come to a physical presence for a while" said Naruto.

The third hokage was shocked for a moment, but shock it off. He then motioned Naruto to proceed with his technique.

"**Kage bushin no jutsu" "Mind transfer no jutsu!" **said Naruto.

There was a poof smoke which clouded the thirds vision for a second, but soon it disappeared.

"**You stupid brat why did you call me out here"** yelled a very annoyed demon fox.

The third was shocked to see a beautiful woman. She was five foot three with blond hair with red highlights going through them. She wore a red kimono with a kitsune on the back.

"What are you yelling at me for you dumb bitch" shouted an equally annoyed five year old.

"**You called me out here so what do you want"** said the kitsune.

The third cleared his voice and said "I asked Naruto to bring you out here so I can ask you a few questions."

"**Fire away old man"** replied the fox.

The third's eyebrow twitched with the old man comment, but said "Naruto tells me that you sent him back in time, I want to know why"

"**I sent him back because he was going to be killed and I didn't want him to die because he dies I die" **replied the fox.

"In the future why did Sasuke leave the village?" asked the hokage.

"I can answer that one" said Naruto.

"He left because Itachi Uchiha killed off the Uchiha clan and left Sasuke alive. He told Sasuke run and cling to his life. After that night Sasuke swore revenge and to kill Itachi. That was when Itachi joined the Akatsuki. Akatsuki is a group of ten S class missing-nin from all over the shinobi world. Their goal is to collect all the tailed beasts. Also in that group your student is in it. Orochimaru joined that organization to try to gain the Sharingan, but he couldn't because Itachi was stronger. After that Orochimaru leaves the Akatsuki and tries to destroy Konoha. In the Chunin exams in four years he will enter it as Grass ninjas. He gives Sasuke the curse seal. During the month off for training Sasuke trains with Kakashi while I had no sensei. So I got Ebisu as a substitute, but then I found your other student Jiraiya. I learned the Rasengan of my fathers and the summoning no jutsu. I know who my father is and mother" said Naruto.

The third was shocked in the future his old student will try to destroy his birth place. However, he was glad for Naruto he learned about his heritage and he had Kyuubi to help him get even stronger.

"**So now you know the truth in three years Itachi will kill off the Uchiha clan and Akatsuki will be formed. One more thing I would like you to give Naruto his clan's jutsus and clan house. Also I would like you to bring both Tsunade and Jiraiya here to train him. Tell them that Arashi's son still lives. Also have the elites train him in everything they are good at, I would prefer you train the boy as well. I will train him while his body recovers at night" **said Kyuubi before disappearing with a poof of smoke.

When Kyuubi disappeared the third took out a pen and wrote something down and handed it to Naruto.

"Go to the Jounin lounge down the hall and give this paper to either to Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Genma, or Ibiki. They will train in their field. Kakashi I'm sure you're aware he is good with ninjutsu, Gai with taijutsu, Asuma with tactics, Genma with kenjutsu, and Ibiki will teach you on emotions and control. Jiraiya will teach you seals and give you the summoning contract. Tsunade will teach you on genjutsu, charka control, and medical jutsu. I'll teach on summoning and getting more summoning contracts with different species of animals. Hopefully you can get the elites to let you sign their contracts. Most likely Kyuubi will let you summon her fox army" said the third hokage.

"Thanks a lot old man I won't let you down" said Naruto as he walked out the door.

He then walked down the hall until he reached a door that said Jounin lounge.

Naruto knocked on the door.

How is the story so far?

If others don't vote I will decide on the pairings myself.


	3. meeting the senseis

A/N: I've decided to make it a Naruto and Bleach crossover. So I'm making the pairings between both animes. So the choices are Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Mastumoto, Kurenai, Anko, Yuuago, Female Haku,

"**Kyuubi talking****"**

'_Thoughts__'_

"Talking"

**Meeting the teachers**

Naruto walked up to the door and knocked. After a minute a man with a dog mask with ninja gear. He wore a cloak which was standard for Anbu to wear and a katana. It was Kakashi.

The ninja looked down and said "what can I help you with little boy?"

Naruto calmly replied "I was told to give this to you Hatake Kakashi."

Kakashi was shocked that Naruto knew who he was even with the mask on. He took the note from Naruto and quickly scanned through the letter.

"Alright I'll gather the rest of the Jounin just meet at the training ground behind the hokage monument" said Kakashi.

"There is a training ground behind the hokage monument" said a questionable Naruto.

"Yes, but you can't use that training ground without the hokage's permission" said Kakashi.

"Oh" said a confused Naruto.

"I'll see you at the training ground and don't be late" said Kakashi as he poofed away.

"Yeah right me not late he should talk, since he is always late" said Naruto as he walked to the training ground.

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi reappeared in the hokage's office to get some answers. He walked in ignoring the anbu on guard and yelled "old man we need to talk."

The anbu were shocked because no one but Naruto ever called the hokage old man and get away with it. The hokage had a twitch in his eyes for being called old man.

"Kakashi what can I do for you today" said the hokage as he dismissed the anbu guards.

"Well for one you can tell me why are the Jounins training the Kyuubi brat. Why does he have the same last name as my sensei? This is a disgrace to the fourth hokage having a demon share his last name" said an angry Kakashi.

"Naruto is the container of the Kyuubi he is not the demon. The reason why the Jounins are training Naruto is because it was your sensei's last wish. I thought it would be right for you to train his son. He is also the last Namikaze. The bloodline of the Namikaze flow through his veins" said the hokage.

Kakashi was shocked to hear that the Namikaze are still alive and the demon brat is the son of his sensei. Kakashi cleared his voice and said "can I have a day to think about this hokage-sama. This is a lot to take in."

"Of course Naruto's training will start tomorrow and due be on time for something Kakashi" said the hokage.

Kakashi just nodded hi head and disappeared with a poof of smoke.

When Kakashi left the hokage said out loud "what is with people calling me old today?"

**With Naruto**

Naruto was there at the training ground waiting for his teachers to arrive. He didn't have to wait long because there two poofs of smoke there was a woman with brownish-black hair with red eyes and a dress made out of bandages.

There was a man with brown hair and eyes wearing a jounin outfit and a cigarette in his mouth.

They were looking at Naurto while was looking back.

They were doing the stare off for about 5 minutes until there was a loud poof of smoke and a voice yelling" **THE GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA HAS ARRIVED. LET ME REKINDLE YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH. I MAITO GAI HAS ARRIVED.**" There stood a man with a bowl shape hair cut and big fuzzy eyebrows and a green spandex.

Naruto and the two jounins were still staring at each other while Gai made his speech.

Naruto broke off the staring contest and looked at Gai and thought 'great I forgot how much he talks about the flames of youth. Hehehe I know something that will get him for good' and Naruto said"huh you say something man with the fuzzy eyebrows."

When Gai heard what Naruto said he was crying. Gai replied by saying "curse you my hip rival you have got another child in you cool hip ways and that is what makes you a good rival."

While Gai was crying the female jounin decided to introduce herself and said "alright that was enough let start introducing ourselves while the so called green beasts cry his eyes out over a small dis. I'll start my name is Kurenai Yuuhi I'm just a chunin but I'll soon be a jounin. i like things and i have some things I don't like. I have a lot of hobbies. My dream is none of your business."

Naruto sweat dropped and thought 'why does this seem familiar...oh right Kakashi-sensei said almost the same thing.'

The male jounin said "my name is Asuma Sarutobi. I like a lot of things. I dislike a few things. Also I have a lot of hobbies. My goals for the future hmm... never really thought of it."

Naruto introduced himself and said "my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze I'm the last of my clans. I like to train learn new things mostly jutsu and ramen. i dislike people who see me as the Kyuubi and hate me for not being able to control my fate when I was born. I also don't like mean people and people who betray their village. I have many hobbies such as creating jutsu and bothering the old man hokage. I goal for the future is to become hokage and be respected from the villagers. Also I want to master my bloodlines limit that came from my parents."

Asuma and Kurenai were shocked to hear that Naruto was the last of his clans but to be part of the Namikaze and the Uzumakis and that he knew about the Kyuubi.

The Namikaze were feared because their bloodline. they're bloodline can see through walls and other objects and see a person's chakra system, they can also see 360 degrees around them including underground, they can see through any genjutsu, ninjutsu, and taijutsu and copy it and use it against the enemy, they can also predict a person's movement.

The Uzumakis bloodline make their body into different masses, from solid, liquid, or gas, they can go through objects and they can copy any other bloodlines. They also have the power to control and call upon the elements, but no one has ever called upon the light and darkness elements because the light and dark have to choose an Uzumaki who has errand it.

What surprised Asuma and Kurenai is that the Namikaze and Uzumakis were wiped out during the Kyuubi attack, but here is the last survivor of both clans.

Then a hawk a note attached to its leg flew and landed on Kurenai. She took the note and quickly read through it all, when she was done she said "OK, due to something Kakashi Hatake didn't see coming he can't make this meeting, but he will be tomorrow." When she was done she thought_ 'what's so important that Kakashi had to miss this mission.'_

Asuma decided to find out what Naruto's element is, so he handed Naruto five pieces of paper. Naruto looked at the paper and said "let me guess this elemental paper which should help me find out what element I am so you can train me properly, am I correct." Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai (he stopped crying after Naruto gave his introduction) that Naruto knew about the element paper. Asuma said "you're right so you must know what to do and the results of the elements right." Naruto just nodded his head."Okay go ahead" said Asuma.

Naruto put chakra into the papers which gave him and the Jounins a surprise. The paper that Naruto put chakra into was a maelstrom the paper was turning into dust, getting damp, crumbling, getting sliced in half, burning, but most of all the paper was covered in black and white before it was scattered into the wind. Naruto was confused at what just happened. Kyuubi decided to tell him what happened **"Hey brat do you know what just happened." **Naruto replied "no what happened the paper was getting destroyed." **"Well I think congratulations are in order because you have the elemental powers of all the elements, which makes you stronger then any other person on this planet. If you can master all the elements you can defeat most of the tailed-beasts, mostly up to the 7-tails, but to the 8th and me you wouldn't stand much of a chance." **"Okay I get elements but what happen when the paper turned dark and white at the same time, that's what's confusing me the most." **"Well I think the light and dark elements are trying to tell you that they both will take you as their master." **said Kyuubi.

Naruto was shocked that he can use all the elements and he can use light and dark elements. Naruto told the Jounins "Well I think I know what happened, it seems that my elemental nature is all of them including light and dark." The Jounin were shocked that Naruto had the power of all the elements. Asuma said "well that is a surprise i think we should talk to the hokage about and find a proper method of training you." with that said Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke. The Jounins were shocked because Naruto knew how to teleport which Jounin jutsu is. They soon got rid of the shock and they teleported to the hokage's office.

**At the hokage's office**

Naruto and the jounins teleported into the office. The hokage was doing paper work when the teleported into his office causing a stack of papers to fall on top of the working hokage. The hokage wasn't very pleased due to reorganizing the papers back in order. He said "okay what can I help you Naruto, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai." Asuma answered "we have a problem when we gave Naurto the elemental nature paper to find out his elemental power, we found out that Naruto's elemental nature is all the elemental including light and dark. The hokage was shocked to find out that Naruto's elements were all the elements and light and dark. No one in the history of the Konoha have the power to use the light and dark elements.

_**'Yo kit, we need to talk' **__said Kyuubi_

'_What is it Kyuubi' thought Naruto_

'_**I think you should stay in the village for about a year and a half and then leave" **__said Kyuubi._

'_What do u mean Kyuubi? Where am I supposed to go anyway? I know I can head to Suna to meet up with Gaara, and go to Mizu and meet up with Haku and Zabuza' asked Naruto._

'_**Well for starters since I'm the mighty Kyuubi ruler of hell and unmatched power I can send us both to different dimensions. There you could learn new techniques and power. Maybe you could get a girlfriend or two while your there' **__said Kyuubi except the last part where she muttered under her breath._

'_Okay I'll talk to the old man hokage and tell him our plans and we'll be back for the Genin exams' said Naruto_

Naruto ended his conversation with Kyuubi. When he looked around the room the Jounins and the hokage were looking at Naurto if he was alright the finally the Sandaime asked "Naruto are you alright since you spaced out in our conversation. We even shouted your name a few times and Gai was about to kick to 'rekindle your youth' as he would say it."

"Yeah I'm fine I was just talking to the Kyuubi. She told me to stay in Konoha for a year and a half and then leave. She says she could take me to different dimensions where I could learn new techniques and power. Also I kind of want to travel the world while I'm at it" said Naruto.

Everyone was shocked. The Jounins were shocked because naruto already knows about the Kyuubi and that Kyuubi is a girl. The hokage was shocked because Naruto was able to travel to different dimensions where he could learn techniques that aren't even known on this world.

"Alright I'll allow you to go but you must send a letter every month telling me where you are" said the Sandaime.

"Alright, but I think we should start training tomorrow since it's getting late" said Naruto as he looked out the window.

Everyone looked out the window to see that the sky was turning darker. They all thought that the meeting took a lot longer then they all thought.

"Alright you are all dismissed" said the hokage.

Naruto was the first one to leave. He left by disappearing in a swirl of flames. All the Jounins were surprised and looked to the hokage only to see him give them a shrug telling them 'I have no clue how Naruto did it'.

'_that was weriod but it was cool I got to learn how to do that. I hope Naruto is willing to teach me how to do that' thought Asuma._

'_Well this is starting to get interesting, and here I thought this mission was going to be boring and dangerous. Naruto Namikaze you are an interesting one' thought Kurenai._

"YOSH. NARUTO-KUN'S FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY FOR HIM TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT NOT EVEN THE ELITES CAN DO. I WILL LEARN HOW TO DO THAT. IF I CAN NOT I WILL RUN FROM KONOHA TO KUMO AND BACK IN 3 DAYS. IF I CAN NOT THEN I'LL DO A HUNDRED PUSH UPS WITH A 3 TON BOULDER ON MY BACK" shouted Gai.

Everyone just ignored Gai knowing this normal for him. So everyone left different ways. Asuma left through the door while Kurenai left through a swirl of leaves and Gai stayed there and ranted on about the 'Flames of Youth'. The Sandaime was having a headache because of Gai.

'Now things are getting interesting. Yondaime you would be proud of your son he is living up to your reputation of being the new surprising ninja of his generation' thought Sandaime.

XXXXXX End of Chapter XXXXXXXXX

AN: sorry everyone it took me so long to update and all. So go ahead and choose a paring. All I know is that it's going to be an Naruto harem story. Use any characters from both animes. One thing is sure is that Kurenai and Soi Fon will be in the harem.

Until next time……….


	4. interesting night

Hey everyone this kageryuruler89 reporting in. I know that I haven't updated in a while I've been busy, but I can now I got some free time.

"**Kyuubi thinking"**

'_Thoughts'_

Naruto/harem is Soi Fong, Kurenai

The votes for the harem are still up for grabs they are:

Female Haku: 4

Hinata: 6

Yoruichi: 6

Ino: 4

Matsumoto: 4

Tenten: 2

Yugito: 1

Temari: 1

Female Kyuubi: 2

Shizune: 1

Kukaku: 1

Also I'm going to throw Nemu into the voting so don't be shy to vote for her either. I welcome all pairing **except yaoi** that is something I can not and will not do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Now on with the story XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A Bar nears the Hokage's tower**

After the meeting the Hokage's office the jounins went to a bar and decided to grab a drink to help them digest all the information that they were just introduced to in one day, which they found out that the Namikazes and Uzumakis bloodlines were not completely wiped out. They also learned that the so called "demon of Konoha" has prized bloodlines of both clans. Alone both clans were well known throughout the elemental countries, but for one person to have access to both bloodlines and the power of the Kyuubi queen of all the tailed beasts made that person almost a god.

All the jounins were having their own thoughts Kakashi was thinking '_this is so annoying and shocking. At least both clans can be revived. I hope Jiraiya-sama can get here quickly because he can use Naruto for his research. He can write so many books without having to leave Konoha' _after that thought Kakashi released a perverted giggle.

'_Man this is stating to get interesting. To think Naruto was capable of such things I knew he had much potential, but to be able to go to different dimensions. I wonder how many different types of cigars there are there' _thought Asuma as he lit another cigar.

'_There they both go again. Kakashi and his perverted books thinking how Jiraiya-sama is going to use Naruto-kun for his books and Asuma is thinking how Naruto-kun can get him his cancer sticks from different dimension_' thought Kureani without realizing that she said Naruto-kun instead of Naruto.

The only person who wasn't thinking was Gai because he was already shouting out loud "YOSH NARUTO-KUN'S FLAME OF YOUTH IS STARTING TO OUT SHINE MINES. I CAN NOT LET THAT HAPPEN I WILL START TRAINING AGAIN. I WILL DOUBLE MY WEIGHTS AND RUN AROUND KONOHA 20 TIMES IN 10 MINUTES. IF I CAN NOT DO THAT THEN I WILL PUNCH A LOG 500 TIMES WITH EACH ARM."

Kakashi, Asuma, and Kureani said together at the same time "Huh…. Did you say something Gai?"

"YOSH YOUR COOL HIP ATTIUDE HAS RUBBED OFF OF OUR FELLOW JOUNINS KAKASHI. I WILL MAKE YOU SEE THE POWER OF THE FLAMES OF YOUTH" shouted Gai only to get punched in the face by Kureani.

She shouted "you're not showing me anything and as for Kakashi rubbing on me I'll personally make sure you won't have kids if you ever imply something like that again is that understood Gai."

Gai, Kakashi and Asuma stared to back away from Kureani before she started to do anything harmful to what makes them a man.

Before anyone could do anything they felt two charka sources coming over to them. Kureani turned around to see it was her two friends Mitarashi Anko and Uzuki Yuago. Anko was a woman with purple hair. She wore a fish net shirt and a tight mini skirt. It left very little imagination. She wore a trench coat that covered most of her body except her front. Next to her was another woman she wore the standard ANBU uniform. She wore the standard armor and cloak. However, she wasn't wearing her mask like most ANBU do. "Hey Kureani what's got you worked up that your about to kill Kakashi, Gai and Asuma" asked a curious Anko.

"Nothing it's that these idiots were thinking about using Naruto-kun for their own selfish ideas" said Kureani without thinking what she was saying.

However, what escaped her didn't escape everyone else around her they were all thinking 'Naruto-kun.'

Anko but want a little back up so she elbowed Yuago in the side lightly to get her attention. Yuago turned to face Anko only to see an evil grin on her face. Soon Yuago caught on to her plan she decided to play along. "So Kureani who is this Naruto-kun you were just talking about" said Anko with a smirk on her face.

"W-W-Wh-What are you talking about when I said Naruto-kun" said Kureani blushing lightly.

"Come on Kureani I'm sure Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Anko, and I heard correctly" said Yuago.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about. Can we get some sake over here" said Kureani.

A few moment later a waiter came a brought a few bottles of sake over to the table where all Jounins were sitting.

"Kureani when you said Naruto-kun you weren't talking about the one we were assigned to is it" asked Kakashi trying his best not to smile. He saw what Anko and Yuago were doing he decided to join in on the fun.

Kureani started to blush. Everyone around the table caught the blush and thought 'this is going to be very useful when we're teasing them in the future.'

Kureani knew she was caught so she decided to drink so that they wouldn't tease her anymore. Everyone knew when to stop teasing well everyone, but one person.

"YOSH NARUTO-KUN'S FLAMES OF YOUTH SHINE BRIGHTLY. HIS FLAME HAS EVEN MELTED THE ICE QUEEN OF KONOHA. NOW NARUTO-KUN NOW YOU ARE MY ETERNAL RIVAL" shouted Gai as he continued to rant about the Flames of Youth.

Everyone just ignored the flames of youth crap but they however didn't ignore the part about the ice queen of Konoha being melted.

Seeing that their friend was in trouble Anko and Yuago decided to change the topic quickly.

Anko then shouted "Let's have a drinking contest the loser pays the bill"

Everyone just shrugged and said "sure you're on set them up and let's drink them down."

A few hours later around 8:30 all the jounins except Asuma were stoned they couldn't even walk straight

Asuma was thinking '_what am I suppose to do with everyone. They're all stoned and I can't carry all of them. Good thing that Gai and Yuago both had enough self control and drop out when they were still able to. I guess I'll have to take all three of them home. Kakashi lives close by here so that won't take long, but Anko lives on the other side of the village. What am I suppose to do with Kureani.'_

Luckily for him Naruto was just walking by when Asuma saw him. Asuma yelled "Hey Naruto can you come in here for a moment I need your help."

Naruto turned back around and went inside the bar. The bartender saw him enter and just ignored Naruto as if he wasn't even there. Naruto ignored the rude bartender and walked over to Asuma and said "What can I help you with Asuma-sensei."

"You see I need you to take Kureani home while I take both Kakashi and Anko home. They had a little too much to drink. As you can see they're both in no shape to go anywhere by themselves. So I need you to take Kureani home okay thanks Naruto" said Asuma before grabbing Anko and Kakashi and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Wait a minute…… that baka didn't tell me where she lived. Great just great can this get any worse" said Naruto as he picked up Kureani in a bridal style. Kureani snuggled closer to the warmth. She had no idea what the body warmth was. Naruto started to have a twitch on his head.

"Great not only do I not know where she lives, but she's starting to snuggle closer to me. Whatever I guess she can stay at the clan house since no one goes there anyway" said Naruto quietly.

Naruto started to jump to the rooftop. He started to run faster, but gently not to wake up Kureani. When he got to the Namikazes clan house he quickly unlocked the main gate. He made his way to a room in the clan house. He gently placed Kureani on the bed, as he pulled away Kureani suddenly grabbed him around the neck in a vice grip. When he started to struggle against Kureani's hold, but she wouldn't let go.

'_Crap this isn't good. What if she wakes up and finds us like this. She'll wail on my ass like there is no tomorrow. Whatever if she does I guess I can run and I don't her stamina is up to mines so I should be safe_' thought Naruto as he stared to lie down next to Kureani in bed.

'_I hope she doesn't overact or I'm a dead man_' thought Naruto as he started to drift into the darkness called sleep.

Unknowing to Naruto or Kureani is that they both were being watched by a pair of red silted eyes.

'_**Hehehehe this will be very good teasing matter against him. I just love it when he thinks I'm asleep he gives me all the good juicy matters for me to tease him with'**_ thought Kyuubi.

--The next morning--

The next morning Konoha was starting to buzz with activity. Store shop owners were beginning to open up their stores. Children were running to get to the Academy on time. Ninjas were running to the Hokage tower for either their missions or to report back from a mission. All was well in Konoha in the morning there was nothing wrong that morning, well except at the Namikazes mansion when the two occupants were waking up.

Kureani started to wake up. When she opened her eyes she quickly closed them due to the light of the sun shinning into the room where she was in bed.

'_That's strange I don't remember coming home last night. I remember talking with Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Anko and Yuago, but I can't remember after that. Man my head is killing me. At least my bed is soft and the pillow is nice and warm………. Wait a minute since when does my bed this soft and why is my pillow so warm and moving up and down'_ thought Kureani as she started to look up at what she was using as a pillow.

She saw a mop of blond sun kissed hair the persons eyes closed, but also saw 3 scar marks that closely resemble whiskers. Kureani quickly recognized who was in bed with her and who she was using as a pillow she was using no other than Namikaze Naruto as a pillow and they were in bed together.

'_Oh Kami don't tell me we did something yesterday while I was drunk. Wait our cloths are still on so I must've been drunk and Naruto-kun came and took me to his house since he has no idea where I live. He has a cute face……….wait I can't do this he's younger than me, but mentally he's older than me. This feels so right for some reason. I feel safe and comfortable around him'_ thought Kureani as she started to get up while trying not to disturb the blond hair boy next to her.

However, while getting out of the bed she woke up the boy. He started to get up and stretch only to notice the woman next to him. He gave her a grin and said "I think I should explain why you're in my house and how we ended up in the same bed."

Kureani nodded her head and said "explain now or I'll kick you where the sun doesn't shine and can you get me something for my headache the drinking contest gave me a major hangover."

Naruto quickly nodded his head and said "well…….. I was walking back to my home after buying some new clothes. I passed by the bar where you and the other Jounins were. Apparently you were drunk and Asuma-sensei had to take back both a women with purple hair with a tan trench coat and Kakashi-sensei back to their homes, but he couldn't take you. I guess he saw me and called me over. He told me that you guys had a drinking contest and you were too drunk to go home correctly. So Asuma-sensei told me to take you home and left before I could ask him where you lived. So I just decided to take you to the Namikazes mansion. Last night when I put you bed you wouldn't let go of me no matter how hard I tried."

Kureani nodded her head because she remembered about the drinking contest, but after that she couldn't remember anything. She also remembered about what she thought about Naruto and she started to blush. Naruto noticed the blush and asked "Are you alright Kureani-sensei your turning red?" as he moved his head closer to her head. Kureani's blush got even brighter when Naruto did the movement.

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah I'm fine thanks for caring Naruto-kun. What time is it anyway? We have to get to the train ground at 8 or we'll be like Kakashi and his tardiness" said Kureani as she got off the bed.

"we'll I think its about close to 8 from what the sun is up, but I think we'll fine because of the drinking contest everyone would most likely have a huge hangover like you" said Naruto quietly as he headed out the door to get her some medicine for the headache.

Kureani nodded her head and headed to the bathroom, but didn't know where it was and she ended up wondering the hallways of the mansion. She ended up hearing running water and went towards it only to see that Naruto was coming out of the shower only with a towel covering his lower waist and his head by another towel as he dried his hair. Kureani started blushing so much that she could easily match a red hot chill pepper. She quickly turned around in order not to get a nose bleed. Naruto looked up to see Kureani's back and he asked "What's the matter Kureani-sensei?"

"Nothing is wrong Naruto-kun" said Kureani as she tried to stop the nose from bleeding out.

Naruto just shrugged and walked back to his room, but yelled out "if you want you can use the bathroom"

Kureani ran into the bathroom before Naruto could finish his sentence.

Naruto just looked at the door and shrugged. He headed back to his room to get changed. Kureani was trying to get her face back down to her regular color, heart to stop beating so fast, and nose to stop bleeding. 'What am I doing? I'm acting like a little fan girl' thought Kurenai.

After thirty minutes in the bathroom, Kureani came out. She finished taking a shower and she calmed down. Naruto was outside waiting for her. When she got outside he said "So Kureani-chan you ready to go meet up with the others." Kureani nodded her head while having a slight shade of pink from the chan, Naruto called her. Kureani left for the training ground in a puff of smoke while Naruto left in a swirl of leaves, but half way to his waist they started to burn.

XXXXX THE END (FOR NOW AT LEAST) XXXXXX

I know I didn't update this story for awhile and I apologize. I'll try to update this story more often along with my new story.


End file.
